revenge and  Maybe romance?
by secretkeeper01
Summary: Let's follow are friend mara on her journey to get Revenge and she might even get a little Romance
1. Chapter 1

After I heard what Mick had to say I slipped back up stairs. I needed a change. No more predictable Mara. I'm going to make every guy want me.

I walked to my closet and got and got out my clothes for tomorrow,Got my only pair of high heels, and put all my make-up on my dresser. I got ready for bed. I crawled under the blanket. I drifted off to a nice sleep dream about my revenge.

I got up the next morning with a smirk on my face. I got ready. If I say so myself I look hot.

I just sat on my bed and waited till the perfect moment to go to school. I wanted to arrive just before the bell so everyone would be in class. I really wanted to rub it in Micks face. To show him what he could of had.

I arrived tike five seconds before the bell went off. When I walked into class I saw the look on Micks face. This was going to be sweet revenge.

I sat down in my normal seat by Patricia. Only thing was I made a show of it. It was awesome. Every eye was on me.

That is until the teacher started class. She made me give up my gum. So when she came over to me to make me give it to her I took it out of my mouth and stuck it in her hand. Stupid teacher, make me get rid of my gum.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Show up late for every class,don't have my home work,be disrespectful, you know every normal thing in the book. All day everyone stared at me.

I walked back to the house and slipped another piece of gum into my mouth. I entered the house and saw Mick waiting for me. Great just who I wanted you see.

"Mara, when do you want to help me train?"he asked.

"How about never. Go find someone else to use,"I said.

"Mara, what do you mean. I'm not using you. You offered to help me train and I said yes," he said confused.

"Oh, so I'm only good enough to help you train. One day you kiss me and the next you avoid me. I'm not that Mara anymore,"I said aggervated.

"I like that Mara. She was sweet and funny,"He said compassionately.

"Why so everyone can walk all over me? You know what I'm out of here,"I said taking me ipod out and putting the buds in my ear.

I stormed out of the house to a place I always go to think. A tree in a meadow. It's so peaceful there. Plus, it's beautiful.

I sat down under my favorite tree and turned my ipod up full blast. Then I saw something that was worse that Mick. Jerome. My hand instantly whent up to my face. I wiped the tears I didn't even know I had.

Crap, he's coming over here.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own House of Anubis one time warning.**

**Okay so what do you thnk? wait and find out :P please review! CC welcome:)  
~Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

He came over and sat down by me. He didn't say anythng just sat down.

"Can't you just leave me alone, Jerome? Just for one day," I ask.

"Wish not granted. So tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Why can't you just give me a break? I have done nothing to you ever and at every chance you get you make my life a living nightmare. Can't you just leave me alone for one day? That's all I'm asking for," I said getting up and walking away.

I heard him walking after me. He grabbed my arm to make me stop."I'm trying to be nice to you. Just tell me what's wrong. What is it trouble in paradise?"

"You will never understand Jerome. You don't know what it's like, to have the person you like dis you behind your back," I said jerking my arm away from him.

"I don't know that but I do know how it feels to never be acknowledged by your chrush,"he said.

I looked in his Piercing blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I could hear the hurt in his voice. This might be the only person at th House who understands.

We went back to the tree and sat down. I swear if he was just doing this to get information out of me I'm going to kill him.

"So, tell me. What's bothering you?"he asked.

"I heard what Mik said to you and Alfie. It really hurt. So I'm going to get revenge. Think he can just walk all over me. No I am no longer going to let anybody push me around,"I said stubbornly.

"Mara, just because he doesn't realize how great of a girl you are doesn't mean that others won't. You don't have to change completely. Can you honestly tell me that you like this look better?" Jerome asked.

"No, but I need my revenge. I want to hurt him. Make him feel what I felt. So until that time I will do this. I will walk around and make him fall head over heels in love with me. Then I will break his heart,"I said gaining power in my voice with every word.

"Okay and how exactly are you going to do that?"He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I was extremely tired. I dragged myself up stairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow I was going to dress normal. Jerome convinced me that I could get revenge on him a different way. Then I drifted off to sleep.

I got up extra early to take a shower. I grabbed my purple fluffy bathrobe and my matching slippers, my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and my strawberry body wash.

I took a quick shower and dried off. I spent extra time on my hair. I went back to my room and plugged in my I waited the few minutes for it to heat up I got in my normal clothes then I started on my hair.

After I was done with that I applied some lite make up to bring out my natural beauty. I was finished with all of it to go down for breakfast. I went to the table and helped Trudy set it was like any other breakfast, Alfie and Jerome started a food fight, Nina and Fabian whispered the whole time, and I sat quietly.

I left for school earlier than normal and decided not to go. I went to my special place. Problem it was occupied. Someone was sitting under my tree. Can you guess who it was?

"Mick, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"I asked.

He just looked up at me I could tell something was wrong."Why?"

"Why what? I didn't do anything," I said. I'm not letting him make me feel guilty.

"Why did you have to change? I liked the old Mara. The sweet Mara. The Mara that was always dependable. What happened to her?" he asked getting up to look me in the eye. So I was forced to look in his bright blue eyes.

"You mean you liked the Mara everyone could walk on. I changed when I heard one conversation. Your conversation. I was coming down stairs the other night and I heard what you said to Jerome and Alfie. So I changed. I'm no longer that Mara," I said defiantly.

"What? That was just guy talk. I didn't mean it. I like you Mara," he said.I started laughing.

I've waited so long to hear him say those words. To late. I'm over him. Now they are just empty words to me. Wow, a lot can change in just a few days. Two days ago I would have killed to hear him say that. Now I'm laughing at him.

"Too bad. If you liked me you wouldn't of bad mouthed me infront of your friends. I like someone else now. I just don't know if he likes me back,"I said walking away from my old crush.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Like? hate? Let me know:) I think I'm spoiling you. Three chapters in one day... Oh well Thanks for all the reviews. I wonder who she likes *wink wink* You will have to wait tell tomorrow to find out heck I don't even know xD well thanks for reading my story**

**~kat**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went by same old same old. Wake up, go to breakfast, go to school, go home and do homework, then repeat. It was finally weekend. Nina,Patricia, and Amber invited me to Nina's room tonight for a girls night.I agreed to go because I thought what the hell. I need to live a little.

So after class was over I waited for them so we could walk over together. I haven't had a girls night since before Nina came to the will be a good thing, right?

"Come on guys I have it all planned out. We are going to have so much fun. This is going to be the best girls night we've ever had," Amber said looping her arms in Nina and Patricia's.

Things still aren't smoothed over between us.I know the only reason she invited me was because Patricia and Nina made her. Well I guess it's alright that she was mad at me.

We got back to the house and went upstairs. We all went to the girls room and sat down on the bed. "First we are playing Truth or Dare," Amber all sat on the floor in a circle Amber decided she would go first. "Mara, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"I said.

"Do you like my Mick?" she asked with a scowl.

"Honestly, I used to. Now I find him an annoying jerk," I said calmly."Nina, truth or dare?"

"I'm going on a limb here. Dare," she said.

"I dare you... Go down stairs and kiss Alfie," I said giggling.

Everyone started laughing."What? No. No. No,"she exclaimed trying to catch her breath. I wouldn't budge so we all went down stair to where the boys were studying.

We saw where Alfie was so we pushed Nina over there. She kissed him real quick and we ran off giggling. We got back upstairs and we fell down we were laughing so hard.

"I'm going to get you back, Mara. Truth or dare?"she said looking at me. Great here we go again.

"Dare," I said calmly.

"I dare you to tell us who you like," she said laughing.

"Mm...I like... you guys have to swear not to tell anyone. I like Jerome," I said with a huge blush on my cheeks. Right after I said it we heard a big thump outside the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay never again in my life am I updating 4 times in one day. You guys better review for this :) well Thanks for reading:D So who was at the door? (btw: this is not at all how I was going to write the story but oh well I like it)**

**~Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh god. Someone heard who I like,' I thought to myself. Patricia and Nina quietly walked over to the door to see who it was. They opened the door and there on the ground was Jerome.

We all walked outside the door and dragged him in. He was out like a rock.I slapped his face lightly."Jerome, wake up,"I started to move around. But then he was I slapped his face harder.

"Stop doing that,"he eyes opened and he sat up."What am I doing in here?"

"What happened? Why were you passed out on the floor outside the door,"Patricia questioned.

"Well, after Nina kissed Alfie we decided to see what you lovely ladies were up too. So Mick, Alfie, Fabian, and I came up here. We all heard what you said Mara. Mick got jealous and punched me. I'll probably have a bruise thanks to him,"he said getting up. "Now I have a score to settle with Mick. He thinks he can punch me and get away with it he's mistaken,"He said walking to the door and leaving.

"Thanks guys, the whole house knows I like just had to ask me that question didn't you Nina,"I said walking over to Nina's bed and sitting down. "Thanks guys, the whole house knows I like just had to ask me that question didn't you Nina,"I said walking over to Nina's bed and sitting down.

They all walked over to me. "At least he knows. Now you two can be together,"Amber being the blond she is said.

I got up and left the room. I basically ran into someone outside the door.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," I said trying to steady myself. He reached out and steadied me.

"It's alright. I shouldn't of been standing in front of a door,"said the unmistakable voice of Mick.

* * *

**A/n: So there you go I hope you are happy. I had to throw a little drama in there xD wonder why Mick was out there? I'll update after school don't worry xD**

**~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want, Mick?Just waiting fr someone to run into you?"I asked annoyed.

"Mara, can't you give me a chance? You can't honestly look in my eyes and tell me you like Jerome more than me. I mean come on, look back. We have history,"He said grabbing my hand.

I jerked my hand away from him."Well, guess what. I do like him more than you. Hell I like Alfie better than you. Yeah I used to like you. Then You treated me like dirt. You Talked bad about me to Jerome and Alfie. Why on earth do you think I would want to give you another chance?" I asked pushing him away and walking down stairs.

I started walking to the kitchen to see if Trudy needed help with dinner. I started hopping up some vegetables. I heard some voices.

"I swear that girl is mental. One day she likes me the next she hates me. She completely changes her look and now she likes you. Jerome, good luck . You will need it. She is crazy. I tried to tell her I liked her and she blew me off,"Mick gripped.

"Wow, you will never change. Talking about me behind my back is what got you into this mess. And you just came up and tried to get with me now you are talking about me. If you have something to say about me say it to my face.,"I said angrily as he got up.

"Fine, you want to know what I have to say. You are a bitch. You get mad when I don't want to be with you and you get mad when I say I like you. So you know what, go to hell," He said getting in my face. Alfie and Jerome decided to intervene.

"Mick, calm down. You don't need to get in her face," Jerome said getting in between me and Mick.

"No. I won't calm down. She could be with me but no you had to get in the way,"Mick said pushing Jerome.

"You lost her when you talked bad about her. And don't forget that,"Jerome said pushing him back.

Mick was about to throw a punch when I said,"Stop it, both of you. You are acting like I'm a prize to be won. Guess what neither of you get me." Then I walked back upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Did jerome Just blow his chance with her? Guess you will have to wait and find out xD**

**~Kat**

**P.S. REVIEW! I just love them xD**


	7. Chapter 7

I have been ignoring Jerome the past few time he would try to talk to me I would just keep walking. Every time he would stop me I would just stare at the floor.

He shouldn't of got in the middle of my was a sweet jester but I can handle shouldn't of got in the middle. It was my fight not his.

"Mara, come on. Talk to me. You can't ignore me forever,"Jerome said. I just kept walking. So he grabbed my arm to spin me around. So I have to look in his eyes. His deep blue eyes."Please forgive me. I don't know what I did to make you upset but I'm sorry."

I just stare at the floor. he shakes me a little but I don't respond."Whatever, fine don't answer me,"he said storming off.

I let out a breath. I didn't even know I was holding it in. I almost broke. I can't let him get to me.

I started on my way to school. I walked down the sidewalk. I heard some yelling.

"You're crazy, Jerome,"a oh so familiar voice yelled throwing a voice.

"You ruined everything. You ruined your chances with her so you had to ruin mine,"Jerome said tackling and punching him.

I ran over and saw Alfie and Fabian just standing by watching. I went to them and tried to break it up. Jerome didn't do anything to me but Mick pushed me out of the way. Which Jerome just started punching harder.

"Don't just stand there. Help me,"I yelled at the boys. Alfie and I pulled Jerome off of Mich and Fabian grabbed Mick. We put a lot of distance in between us and them. They were both bruised and bloody.

"What the hell are you doing. Let me go Alfie," Jerome said trying to get out of Alfie's grip.

I moved in front of him. "Stop it Jerome. Just stop,"I said.

"Why should I? Huh?"he asked still trying to get away from Alfie.

"Please. Just stop," I asked pleading with him.

"I will. On one condition," he said getting away from Alfie.

"What is it,"I asked already regretting it.

He stepped closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

We stayed like that until we heard Fabian say,"Hey!" We turned around and saw Fabian on the ground and Mick walking away. I knew then that I had gotten my revenge. And I could be happy without him.

* * *

**A/N: there you have it the story is done :') I love a happy ending :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I know we all hate these but I just wanted to tell you if you want me to write a sequal review and or vote on the poll on my profile :)**


End file.
